


Alternate Universe

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Confusing, Confusion, Conversations, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light-Hearted, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: They're smart. Scientists as well as pilots. Hunk and Pidge have a huge conversation. It drives them both crazy, as well as Lance.Oneshot/drabble





	Alternate Universe

Hunk folded his fingers underneath his chin in thought. He was going to regret partaking in this conversation but sometimes you couldn’t even help it. It was for science, so it was okay.

“If the multiverse theory is true,” he said slowly, thoughtfully. “Then there’s a universe where it isn’t.”

“The multiverse theory doesn’t cover paradoxical situations.” Pidge said with a small frown.

Hunk smiled. “Except in the universe where it does!”

“…I’m having a fucking aneurysm,” Lance muttered. That was his response to this.

Me too, Lance. Me too.


End file.
